Paine's Unknown Love
by Princess of the Midnight Moon
Summary: Paine watches as everyone she knows finds love. Can she find a person who loves her for her or will events cause her to forget those around her?
1. New Beginnings

Dear Readers:

There might be spoilers in this story if you have not played and beat Final Fantasy X-2. Please do not get mad at me for it. I did warn you! Also please be patient with me for this story. I am currently updating the whole story except for the last four chapters. It was written two years apart and I am trying my best to get everything up and running. I would like everyone's opinion on whether the second version is better. So please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, nor will I ever.

* * *

**New Beginnings**

**

* * *

**

Paine was once again depressed. It had only been three months since they beat Vegnagun to save Spira and it felt like forever. Each of her friends had someone to lean on. Yuna had Tidus. Lulu had Wakka. Rikku had Gippal. She couldn't go anywhere lately without seeing them falling all over each other in love. It wasn't as if she had wanted to be in love. A man was too much trouble for her. She was completely happy going every where alone and having all the time in the world to be with herself. It had only taken a small amount of persuation on Yuna and Rikku's part to talk Paine into moving to Besaid Island. The only reason she agreed was to get them off her back. It wasn't such a bad place to live. She had all her friends here within walking distance. Well...it wasn't as if they had time for her. Not that it mattered. Though...now that she really thought about it, she was a bit lonely.

Baralai stood watching as Paine made her way through town. The sun shone in her hair and across her face taking his breath away. She was the one for him, he knew. No one could tell him differently. The only problem he faced was trying to convince her that they belonged together. For right now though, he would settle for just being friends with her. They could always work up to more later. As she walked, he noticed a look of pain slide across her face. His heart ached to take the suffering from her. He wanted to give her everything she wanted and everything she deserved. "Hopefully soon Paine! I will show you how to love!"

Gippal had called a meeting. It wasn't hard to get away for any of them since the girls had decided to have a little girls' night. For months they had been planning a getaway. Unfortunately, they only had time when the sudden things like this happened. Rikku tended to get too suspicious when they wanted time to hang out. WOMEN!

"Do you think they know?" Gippal said as he slide his arm around Baralai's shoulders. "I haven't said a thing. I can't wait to see Rikku's face when I tell her what we planned. She will be SO happy!"

Baralai couldn't help but roll his eyes when he thought about Rikku and Gippal's relationship. They were all over each other anywhere they went. It was almost sickening, but only because he wanted the same thing with Paine. He couldn't help it. He fell in love with her a long time ago. "I am sure they don't know."

"Well...a romantic two week vacation in the Moonflow will be the perfect thing. I sure hope the girls appreciate everything we are doing for them." Gippal was almost bouncing with happiness. "I think I might propose to Rikku while we are there. I can't live without her."

"Really? Congrats man!" Baralai wished that he would have someone to spend that time with. Unfortunately, he felt that Paine was going to be upset with him trying to show her how he felt. It wasn't as if he could help it. "Let's get this over with!"

The night had been hell for him. Each of the guys had been super happy with what ideas they had for the two weeks. As he walked towards the beach, he ran into Tidus and Yuna. "So Yuna, did Tidus talk with you yet?" Baralai questioned, hoping that Tidus didn't forget to tell her. It would sound so much better coming from him.

"Talked to me? About what?" She looked towards Tidus, who was looking towards the Temple. "Tidus hasn't told me anything. What was he suppose to tell me?"

Shaking his head, Baralai grumpled. "I guess I am suppose to do everything." Rolling his eyes, he looked towards Tidus. "The guys got together and decided to take everyone to the Moonflow for a vacation. Well...if none of you have a problem with that." He left out the romantic part, since he didn't have anyone special. Well...he had someone special but she didn't know it yet. Yuna looked at him quietly. It was as if she knew what he was thinking. As they stood there talking about the vacation, Baralai noticed Paine walking towards the beach. "Guys...excuse me. I am going to talk to Paine."

Before they could say anything, Baralai ran after Paine catching up with her half-way to the beach. "Hey Paine! Where are you going?" He knew that she was headed to the beach, but he didn't realize he asked that before it came out. Ever since they all moved to Besaid, she had been keeping to herself. In a way he could understand with all the lovey-dovey stuff going on. Truthfully, he was just worried about her.

Paine couldn't believe her luck. She had gotten up early so she could avoid other people. Unfortunately she didn't get up early enough. Now Baralai stood in front of her. "I was going to the beach until you interrupted me!" Before she realized it, he had said he was going to join her and had took her arm, steering her towards the beach. "Why do you insist on interfering with my life Baralai?" Anger pulsed through her body. She just wanted to be alone.

"I don't really think of it as interfering. In all truth I see it as involving myself in a life I want to be in. I don't understand why you try to push me away Paine. I don't bite." Baralai looked at her as they walked. Being this close to her was making him happy, whether she was snapping or not. "Tell me something! Why do you push me away?"

Paine was so annoyed. I just want to be alone! "Who said I push you away! It's not you Baralai. It's me. I just want my space." She didn't want to seem as if she cared about his feelings, but she couldn't be too cruel. "Wait! Why am I explaining myself to you?" She jerked her arm away from his. "I don't have to. You aren't my husband!"

"WHOA! Paine...it's alright. It was just a question. There is no need to get upset." He looked away from her face. He could tell there was a lot of pain in her eyes. It hurt to see her in pain. "Let's just take it a little at a time Paine. I am not going to force you to like me." He decided not to take her arm again. Walking a little ways apart, they continued to the beach.

The beach was beautiful. It was at low tide and the sun was about an hour from sunset. It had a way of speaking to his soul and his heart. The way the sun bounced off the waves sent the rays up into what it seemed like a spiral of light. The clearness and blueness of the ocean soothed every sense on his body. Baralai now knew why she liked to come out here. It was almost as beautiful as she was. He wanted to tell her, but knew that she would just shrug him off as before. "So, are you wearing a bathing suit underneath those clothes?" He winked at her, hoping with every part of his body that she was wearing one. Thinking about her like that made his body ache to be with her.

"What? Sometimes I think men are pigs! And now you just confirmed it!" Laughing she sank to the sand before saying "And for your information Baralai, I do have a bathing suit underneath my clothes, but I dont know if I want a man like you drooling all over my body!"

When she said that she was wearing a bathing suit, his head went barreling towards the ache that was consuming him at an alarming speed. If I don't think about something else, it's going to obvious that I need her. "Would you like to just sit here and talk for a while?" He hoped that she couldn't notice how much he was stumbling through what he had to say. He couldn't help it! She did that to him, even when she was mean to him.

"I would have preferred that I come here alone, but now that you are here there's not much I can do about that! Why did you come here? Just to bug me? Just to annoy me to no end?" Paine knew she asked that meanly, but she didn't want him to think that she kind of needed someone to talk to. Every second she was around him she noticed something else she liked about him, things that kept going on her good list when they should be going on her bad list. The way he tilted his head slightly to the left as he talked. The way he showed his teeth when he smiled. The sparks in his eyes when he looked at her. They all sent chills down her whole body, but she still didn't know what they meant. So many feelings have flooded her entire being and she was having trouble deciphering them.

"Well! I am sorry you feel that way, but I am tired of seeing you alone! And since we are on the subject, why are you always alone?" Baralai was truly worried about her. She turned to look at the ocean. He saw so many emotions play across her beautiful face. Why won't you open up? What's going on? I will try to fix it if you would just tell me!

"I like to be alone!" She lied. How could she tell him that she longed to be around people, that she longed to be in someone's arms? She was so insecure in her feelings, because she didn't know what they meant. It seemed like no one knew who she was, that they didn't know what she felt and what she had been through. "I like to be able to come home to quiet. I like to come home to an empty house. All that makes me happy!" She jumped up and was shouting now and although she tried really hard to keep them back, the tears started to roll down her cheeks. "I learned to live with the quiet and learned to live without love!" She put her hands to her face and sank back down to the blanket. Sitting there, she allowed herself to cry for the first time in 15 years. All the pain she felt and all the hurt she had dealt with her whole life started coming out in those tears.

Baralai didn't know what to do. He wanted to hold her and tell her that it was going to be alright, to tell her to let it all out. It was painful to just sit by and be quiet, but he knew that he couldn't interfere. He had to allow her to accept him and allow him in her life. He had to let her get it all out. It seemed like forever but fifteen minutes later she looked up at him and in her eyes he noticed a new emotion. An emotion that he thought would allow her to live again and to get over the hurt and pain of the past, to allow her to have a real future. Hopefully a future with him in it!

She was embarrassed. This was the first time she had anything to be embarrassed about. Did I actually cry? It was too soon for it to sink in completely. When she looked up at Baralai she saw that he held no prejudice towards her. She only saw that he accepted what happened and that he was worried for her, which touched her in ways she didn't even know. She didn't need to wonder why he hadn't held her, because she knew he needed to be accepted by her, that she had to allow him in. Right now, she knew she couldn't let that happen. Everything in her heart and mind was still too fresh with hurt to allow the chance to be hurt again. At least not now.

"Baralai, I know you just saw something no one else in Spira has or ever will, but please understand that now is not a good time for me to allow another person in my life." Paine's heart hurt just from saying it. When she looked up into his eyes she saw that he understood.

"Paine I only ask that you allow me in your life as a friend and not an enemy. I care about you whether you like it or not. And right now I will take what I can get. We can work on the rest later." He hoped she said yes with all his being. He had to be apart of this woman's life some way or somehow.

Paine was thinking hard. If I let him in my life as a friend, I still have a chance of being hurt. What if I realize I want him in my life as more than a friend? If I allow him in my life even as a friend, will I be able to turn away if I realize that I do want him as more than a friend? "Yes Baralai! I will allow you to be my friend!" It felt good for her to say that! For some reason her pain was eased a little and for the first time in three months she was some what happy.

He thought he had died. One step closer to being with her completely. "Did you say yes?" He couldn't believe it. He had to ask again!

"Yes I said yes! Are you hard of hearing?"

"No, not hard of hearing, just making sure you said what I thought you said!" He jumped up and danced around the beach. When he stopped and looked at her he had the biggest smile on his face. He knew the moment that he looked at her that it was going to be a long and tough road, but he was able and willing to wait it out.  
Paine saw the smile in his eyes as well as on his face and although she fought it she smiled to. It feels good to smile! Her heart fluttered a little. She smiled all the more. This time he sat down closer to her. She could feel his heat radiating off his body.

"So Paine! What kinds of books do you like reading?" He asked her hoping it would keep her from locking up her senses. He was closer to her now than he was a little while ago.

"Kinds of books? Hmm...that's a tough one. I like to read all sorts of books. I mostly like to read Fantasy books. You know about dragons and unicorns, sorcerers and witches, faeries and trolls." It felt good to have a real conversation with someone, even if it was with a guy.

"Oh really? Have you read A Knight's Quest?"

"Yes! I love that book! Wait! Have you read it?"

"Why do you think I asked that? It's one of my favorite books. It's filled with honor and courage, fear and hate, love and compassion. I have to buy a new copy. Mine is kind of worn out." He couldn't believe that she loved his favorite book. It was as if it was made in heaven.

She watched his face as he talked about the book and knew that he has read the book. He talked about it with such passion. It was amazing how two people that are so different can be so alike.


	2. Surprise, Surprise!

Dear Readers:

Like I said in the previous chapter, I am trying my hardest to update this whole story. I hope you all will send me reviews telling me how you like the changes!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, nor will I ever.

**

* * *

**

**Surprise, Surprise!**

**

* * *

**

Throughout their morning they talked mostly about books and a little about what happened three months ago. When they finally finished talking, Paine stood up and started to undo her pants. Baralai couldn't help but sit there and stare as her pants were slowly untied and pushed down towards the white sand, revealing her black bikini bottoms. She reached down and pulled her pants completely off her feet and placed them on the sand. She softly touched her creamy, white legs as she stood back up. When she reached her shirt, she pulled it over her small round breasts in a torturous manner and then finally over her head. "Are you going to take your shirt off?" Paine asked him without looking.

"Huh? What?" Baralai was too busy thinking about the way she pulled off her clothes to understand what she had said. When he finally comprehended what she said, he stated, "Oh! Yeah! Sorry!" He stood up and slipped his sandals off his feet as Paine turned around. When she did she saw his tight little butt sticking up. Grapping his shirt at the shoulders he slid it off inch by inch revealing his broad shoulders and tanned skin.

As he pulled off his shirt Paine noticed how hot it really was on the beach. She saw his muscle tense in his shoulders as he pulled the shirt over his head. He dropped his shirt and shifted his whole body to see her. She gasped when she saw his whole body. "What? What's wrong?" He reached out and took her arms in his hands caringly. She was speechless by not only his act but his body as well.

It took her a few seconds to get a hold of her self and to be able to actually speak again. "Umm...nothings wrong! It's just...well...never mind." She knew if she told him that she had a reaction to his body like that it would go directly to his head and she would regret that. "Ready to go?" was all she could manage to get out at that particular moment. She hoped that getting him in the water would help her think less of his body.

"Yeah, let's go!" Baralai started to run down the beach towards the surf, but then stopped and turned around. "Are you coming?" It took Paine a second to catch up with him and they both hit the water at the same time. They threw themselves into the water and swam out a ways from shore. Paine allowed herself to float just a little ways away from Baralai. "So Paine, what are you going to do tomorrow?" He hoped that she would want him to join her in whatever she's doing, but decided that it was asking too much of her.

She was marveling the colors above her head, so she took her time answering. "I don't know. Why do you want to know?"

Well, since we are friends now I thought we could get together and maybe have dinner." He knew it was farfetched, but he had to try. It was the least he could do.

"Dinner?" She lost her concentration and dropped into the water, going beneath the surface. When she came up she gasped for air and pushed her hair out of her face. "Dinner is for people who are dating. We are friends Baralai and not any more than that. This evening won't be happening for a while again. Understand?" She saw the disappointment in his eyes, but she just wasn't' ready for anything more than friendship and she wasn't even sure she was ready for that. She was just giving this a chance. She didn't know if how long it would last if it would at all. Sometimes she enjoyed being the barer of bad news, but she hated the look on his face. "What?"

He looked at her if she was about to shoot him. "Nothing, nothing at all!" He turned away from her so she couldn't see his face. If she did, she would have seen the tears in his eyes that he dare not shed.

"It is something! Don't lie to me! Just because our friendship is new doesn't mean that I can't read you. I just wanted to tell you that." Paine decided to shut her mouth. It always gets her into trouble like the time when she was three. When she had gotten mad one day, she had told her mother that she was fat and ugly, although she wasn't. She had gotten a big whooping and then got one from her father as well, but that wasn't the last time it got her into trouble. She hadn't learned her lesson yet!

They floated there for quite a while just staring at the clouds and the sunset. Neither of them said a word and it was getting quite awkward. Paine suddenly quit floating and looked over at Baralai. "I think it's time to go home Baralai." She didn't see the look on his face since she was already swimming to shore, but it was one of extreme sadness. He knew he could just stay in this one spot forever with her, but it would never happen. He was beginning to think he would never have a chance to be more of a friend to her.

He swam to shore after her and got there right after she had put her clothes on. He just reached for his shirt and sandals and pulled them on. They were quiet while they walked, but Baralai had to ask something. "What did I do wrong?" This time he didn't turn his face away from hers, hoping she would see how bad she hurt him.

She did see it and although she didn't show it on the outside, she regretted what she said for some reason. "Nothing, its just time that we got home. I have things to do tonight and I am sure you have things to do too."

"As a matter of fact I don't have anything to do. Today is Friday, which starts the weekend. I have the weekends off while Nooj and Gippal take care of things. So please don't assume things. Maybe I can find something better to do than be around you." He turned and started walking back to town. He didn't look back because he knew she wasn't following. He didn't mean to say it so meanly, but he said it and he wasn't going to take it back. He meant it and that's it.

She watched him leave in disbelief. How could he talk to me like that? That's what I am supposed to do! She sank down into the sand and sat there for another ten minutes thinking about what he did and said. It hurt, what he said, but she was beginning to see what her words and actions did to others. If they hurt as bad as it did to her, she regretted ever doing any of it. Well...most of it! She stood up to go and took one last look at the ocean. Her eyes went to the spot where they floated staring up at the clouds. Her head fluttered for the first time in her life and it scared her. She turned and walked to the village. Before she stepped into the village, she said aloud, "I think I just met my match!"

* * *

Baralai had stormed away from her angrily. He knew why though, but that still didn't give him enough reason to. She still pushed him away after she finally gave in to being his friend. "Friends don't do that." He mumbled to himself.

"What did you say buddy?" A voice asked from the right side of the path which was kind of hidden from the point Baralai was at.

"Who's there?" Baralai stepped closer to the voice and came around the rock. He looked around quickly and noticed that it was Gippal and Rikku, a fairly new couple that made him jealous. "Oh it's you Gippal! What are you guys doing out here? It's almost dark!" He looked around at what they had brought and from the look of things it was getting a little heated before he rudely interrupted. "And does Cid know you are out here with him?" He looked at Rikku, posing the question.

"Hey Baralai, lay off will ya? We hardly get any time alone!" Gippal had gotten up and placed his right hand on Baralai's left shoulder. "Anyway, I saw you walk off with Paine this afternoon!" He whispered in his ear.

"What are you guys saying over there?" When the guys turned around to look at Rikku, they saw a pout on her face. "Why do guys always insist on keeping things away from me?" She turned away and ignored them by picking up a book she had brought along.

"Great! Now she won't talk to me for the rest of the night and it's your fault Baralai!" Gippal gave him a mean look and walked towards Rikku. He reached out and touched her shoulder but she shrugged away.

Baralai decided to leave them before he made it worse. It seemed like everything he did tonight made someone's life worse. He didn't know how he did it, but it happened. As he walked the rest of the way to the village thoughts began surfacing in his head. Why doesn't Paine see that I like her more than a friend? Am I that bad of a person to be around? So many thoughts, in fact that he couldn't keep up with them all. He decided to leave it alone for a while.

When he made it to his house he went inside and slammed the door hard. Someone in the kitchen dropped something, which startled Baralai. "That's twice tonight! Who's there?"

"Sorry Baralai! It's Nooj. I just had to get away from LeBlanc. I thought you wouldn't mind if I slept on your couch tonight." Nooj had a sandwich in one hand, a bag a chips between his arm and his chest and a drink in the other.

"Sure make yourself at home! I am going to bed and don't ask!" He took off his shoes at the door and headed upstairs. This was the not the best night of his life like he wanted it to be. Taking off his clothes, he plopped into his bed. The much wanted sleep wouldn't come, so he laid there staring at the ceiling thinking of the beauty he left at the beach when he got angry. "I wonder if she's ok! I shouldn't have left her like that!" He mumbled. He decided that sleep wasn't going to come like he had wanted; he got up and went downstairs. The television was on and a Blitzball game was playing.

"I thought you were going to sleep." Nooj looked up in surprise.

"I thought so too! Who's winning?" He sat down on the loveseat and grabbed the bag of chips out of Nooj's lap.

"The Luca Goers! Who else would be winning?" They sat in silence watching the game.

The rest of the evening went as a blur for Paine. All she remembered doing was sitting in her living room staring at the wall, for what reason she didn't know. When she finally snapped out of it, she decided that she had to talk to him. Since she was on a mission, she forgot her shoes in her house. The fact of making her way down the street to his two story home, proved to be a bad thing for her in the dark. She made it there finally and knocked.

It was half way through the first half and there was someone at the door. "Who would come here this late at night?" He got up and opened the door in his underwear not caring who saw.

"We need to talk!" Paine looked down at his lower half and was slightly embarrassed she came late. She walked into his house uninvited and noticed that Nooj was sitting on the couch looking up at her with a surprised look on his face. "Oh you have company!"

"Yes I do! What do you want to talk about?" He said it rude enough to hurt her. He saw it in her eyes, but didn't take it back. She hurt me today!

"Can we talk in private?" She pleaded with him with her eyes.

"What do you want to talk about?" He saw it, but decided not to give in just yet.

"Tonight, that's what!" She started to walk towards the stairs and he grabbed her arm.

"I didn't say we could! And we are in the middle of watching a game right now, so if you want to talk you have to wait until it's over." He pulled her towards the love seat, sat down and pulled her down next to him. He put his arm around her and pulled her even closer.

She gave him a look, but didn't dare smack him in front of Nooj even though she wanted to. She didn't say he could touch her and she didn't even like Blitzball. Now she was stuck watching it, because she had it in her head that she had to make what she said right. "This could wait until tomorrow?" She hoped he would say yes, but the look on his face told her otherwise. So she just shut up and watched the game.

The game had three overtimes which put the time to be about two thirty in the morning when it was over. Nooj stood up and stretched and then sank back down onto the couch. Pulling up the blanket to his shoulders he managed to get out Good night' through a long yawn. Baralai took a hold of her hand and pulled her from the couch and towards the stairs.

The closer and closer they got to the stairs, the more Paine thought it was a bad idea to come her. He was taking her to his room and being in his room might prove to be a bad thing. Each step added to her fear. She didn't know if it was a fear of him or a fear of not knowing what was going to happen, but it didn't matter. She didn't like either.

When they made it to the top of the stairs, he let go of her hand and went to light a candle. She saw that he had machina lights but didn't use them. It didn't calm her fears, but just made them worse. "Paine!" He said her name with a deep seductive voice that reverberated through her body and made her whole body shiver.

"Baralai, I don't think..." He moved towards her quickly and cut off her sentence with a kiss, a kiss that deepened further. Too far she thought, but she liked it. "No!" She pushed him away and stepped back. "It was wrong for me to come here!" She didn't wait for him to say anything. She ran down the stairs, opened the door and slammed it, which sent Nooj jumping up off of the couch. Her lips burned with passion as she ran away from his house and hers as well.

Baralai didn't move for a few minutes. He was still processing what happened in his head, which was rather hard in the shape he was in. When it finally sunk in, he decided to just let her think on it for a night. He had felt her give in to him and he knew he wasn't imagining it either. He blew out the candle and lay down in his bed. He drifted off to sleep thinking about how good it felt to have his lips on hers.

She ran until she couldn't run any more. She couldn't see around her so she didn't know where she was. The feel of his lips were burned onto hers and she wasn't sure if it would ever go away. How can I face him tomorrow? She stood up fully again and squinted to see which way to go home. All of a sudden she saw a darkness that reached out and grabbed her. Before she saw what it was she felt it smack her on the head and she was out cold.


	3. Worried and Needing Hope

Dear Readers:  
Newly updated chapter! This is going quickly. Soon I can write new chapters! Review and give me your opinion.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, nor will I ever.

* * *

**Worried and Needing Hope**

* * *

Baralai slept really well most night knowing that he was making some head way in his relationship with Paine. He had dreamt about her all night and it showed. Climbing out of his bed as the sun rose, he decided to take a quick shower before he went and made breakfast for himself and Nooj, who he was sure, was still asleep on his couch.

He stepped into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror above the sink. There was something different about him that showed in his face, a kind of hope he guessed. He pulled the shower curtain back and stepped into the tub. Pulling it closed with one hand, he used the other to turn on the water. The cold water hit him like a thunder bolt hit the ground. He jumped back and nearly fell out of the tub, but he caught himself on the ledge of the tub.

He reached one hand out towards the water to see if it had warmed up yet and held it there until it did. When he felt his hand slowly warm up, he stepped underneath the water. His body must be intensified from last night, because he felt every little drop of water hit his body and slide down it. As he soaped up his body he thought about what had happened last night and for the first time since then he kind of bad about what he had done. She hadn't been expecting it and he should have had her consent, but he just couldn't resist those beautiful lips. As he finished his shower he wondered what she was doing at that exact moment.

He turned the water off and pushed the shower curtain back. Slipping his feet out of the tub he landed on the green bathroom rug that took up most of the bathroom floor. He was still thinking about Paine as he was reaching for a towel. For some reason he just couldn't get her out of his mind and he was beginning to think that it had nothing to do with what happened last night. It was a bad feeling. He thought on it for a few seconds and then shrugged it off. "She's alright! She's at home probably sleeping like a princess."

He dried his body off quickly and decided he didn't want to shave. A goatee might be a nice change for him. So he went into his room and then to his closet. A nice pair of jeans and a t-shirt, hey I am a guy, he thought happily. After he threw on his clothes he headed downstairs to cook a huge breakfast. For some reason he was hungry, really hungry. As his feet touched the floor he looked over towards the couch and saw Nooj sprawled out over not only the couch but his coffee table too. "That will change once I start rattling around in the kitchen." He mumbled to himself. Nooj was the only person he knew that could eat tons of food and not gain weight. He could put it away alright.

Walking a little faster in his bare feet, he made his way around his kitchen table and towards the fridge. Opening the door sent a rush of cold air towards his feet, making him shiver. He grabbed the eggs and milk with one hand and the cheese and bacon with the other. Closing the door with his foot he placed those items on the counter then went to the cabinet for more, bread, flour, sugar, syrup, griddle, frying pan, a couple of bowls, a few spoons and a spatula. When he had it all out, he started on the task of assembling it all. He was halfway through making the pancake batter when Nooj came stumbling into the kitchen and asked, "Is that breakfast?"

Laughing at his friend Baralai managed to say, "Not like this unless you like everything raw!"

"I'll make us some coffee." Nooj offered as he dragged his feet towards the coffee maker.

"Sure! You do that while I cook us a huge five course breakfast." Laughing at his own joke lifted his spirit even more.

"It's too early in the morning for you to start picking on me Baralai, but since you were so kind in allowing me to stay the night, I will let it slid." Scooping the coffee grounds into a filter, he didn't even look up at him.

"Whatever. So what exactly happened between you and LeBlanc?" He asked over his shoulder.

"I haven't had a cup of coffee yet and you are asking me a question I have to think about? What kind of friend are you?" Nooj laughed lightly.

"Sorry." When he finished the pancake batter, he poured it onto the griddle and then started on the bacon. Piece by piece his breakfast was coming together and half an hour later he was sitting down with one of his good friends eating a delicious breakfast.

"What did you do to Paine last night? She ran out of here like a bat out of hell, slamming doors behind her." Nooj shouldn't have butted into his friend's affairs but he didn't want him to get hurt.

"I wish I knew." He didn't tell him about the kiss because he wasn't sure how Paine would react. It would be better if she was the first to tell as most girls do. "What about you and LeBlanc?"

"Oh, her." Nooj grabbed another two pancakes and placed them on his plate. "She wants to have a wedding."

Nearly choking on his food Baralai said, "Wedding? Since when are you ready to be married and when did you ask her?"

"That's just it Baralai I didn't." The next twenty minutes Baralai spent listening to Nooj go on and on about how he liked his bachelorhood and how he wanted to keep it. Nooj decided to leave after the dishes were cleaned up which gave Baralai some time to find out what to do about Paine. He sat down on his couch and flipped on the television. Flipping through the channels, he forgot about the time. When he finally looked up at the clock it was four o'clock in the afternoon. He turned off the television, stood up and stretched.

"It's time to see go out!" He decided to leave Paine alone, since she might take what happened last night badly. Grabbing his keys to his Delvine (ship), he headed over Luca for a little shopping. He passed Paine's house on his way out, but didn't see a light on or any movement. "Maybe she's out." He wasn't too worried since Paine was always out and plus she helped save Spira.

Six hours later he came back with his mini ship full of items, even though he was went to do a little shopping. As he parked he noticed that Paine's house was dark. "She's probably sleeping so I won't wake her. I'll talk to her tomorrow." He started to unload everything and taking it into his house.

* * *

It was dark, but Paine could just make out her surroundings. She was in a room that had a bed and what appeared to be a door. She was on the cold hard ground, but she didn't have enough strength to get up. She had a splitting head ache and from the feel of it she was really bruised. The last things she remembered were being kissed by Baralai and running away as fast as she could. After that it got kind of blurry. She decided to lie back down since she didn't have much strength. What ever took her could be beat if she was weak. Less than a minute later she was asleep again.

When Paine woke up she was again in the dark. She looked around and saw a shape near the door that looked like a tray. She slowly crawled her way towards it. As she crawled, her energy drained almost completely. Stopping ever so often to catch her breathe, she made it there only having to stop five times. She put her face up close to get a good look. The moment she noticed what it was her stomach started growling. Grabbing the tray up, she gobbled down the food forgetting to savor the taste of it. Another small object was sitting to the right of where the tray was. She picked it up and sniffed water. She took a gulp of water then one of food.

After she had finished she suddenly felt the pain throughout her body. She felt like someone had beaten her almost to death, but had stopped right on the brink. Reaching up to cup her ribs she could feel the bones move as she lightly touched her skin. Yelping in pain caused her to jerk back her hand. Tears fell from her eyes as she realized that she was lucky to be alive, at least for now. Deciding she had to do something besides sit on the cold ground, she slowly and carefully got to her knees and then her feet.

She walked to the door although every bone in her body hurt. "Hey I've got to try the door. Some idiot might have left it unlocked." Her voice cracked as she said it. Small steps finally got her to the door. She ran her hand down it checking for a handle. The right side, the middle and then the left proved there was no handle. Her tears kept on falling. "I just want to go home." She said it softly. She made her way to the thing that took the shape of a bed. When she got there she felt it with her hands and came to the conclusion that it was softer than the floor. She sank down into it and lay down. With tears streaming out of her eyes she drifted off to sleep once again hoping whatever took her stayed away until she was healed.

* * *

The children were in the new Besaid School for Youth and the adults were home enjoying their time without there children. The streets were quiet and Baralai began to get worried. It had been two days and he hadn't seen Paine once. He used his commsphere to ask everyone if they had seen her and he even tried to get a hold of her through it too, but no one knew where she was. He even went as far as breaking into her house to see if she was avoiding him. Her house was completely empty.

He went home and sat on his couch, staring at the wall. For more than three hours he just stared, hoping that she was alright. "Paine I will find you, I swear." He jumped up and walked towards Gippal's house. It was just three houses down, but it felt like it was three miles.

He banged on the door and barged in. Rikku was on top of Gippal on the couch and jumped off when she saw him. Gippal groaned from the absence of her weight, a problem she had caused and the fact that they got interrupted again. "What do you want man?" He looked up and regretted saying it. The look on his friends face wasn't good.

"She's gone Gippal! Someone took her. I have to find her." Baralai didn't bother sitting down, instead he paced around the room. Rikku was sitting there looking at him with pure hatred, but Gippal said alright. She was now looking at both of them with hatred.

"Fine! I am leaving. I hope you have more fun looking for Paine who just probably went on a vacation." Rikku stormed out of his house and slammed the open door.

Gippal walked over to his sphere and tapped it. Brother answered and they started to talk back and forth between each other. They agreed that they needed to round everyone up to look together. Thirty minutes later they were all on the Celsius, getting ready to leave. Baralai didn't know when he would find her, but he swore that he would.

Everyone that matter to him was on the Celsius, heading somewhere. He couldn't just sit around a wait for her any more. He was dieing slowly inside and he knew that if he didn't find her he would die completely. It had been two days since he had seen her and the fact that she had ran away from him after he kissed her hadn't made it any better. He felt really bad that he didn't run after her. If he had, maybe she wouldn't be lost or kidnapped or whatever she was. Or he might be with her, but at least he would be there to help her, to keep her from harm.

"Baralai are you alright?" Yuna had come up beside him unknowingly.

"No I am not alright!" He said annoyingly. How could anyone not see I am not alright? I am worried and I am dying. Hell no I am not alright! Although he thought those things, he didn't say them out loud. He knew that they would hurt her feelings, because she was worried for not only him but Paine as well. "I will be fine. Really. I just would like some time to think." He reached out, took Yuna's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Yuna?"

"What Baralai?"

"Thanks for caring about her so much."

"It's not just her I care about Baralai. I care about you too." She gave him a quick hug and walked towards the door. Glancing over her shoulder she said "If you need anything just ask!"

What I want Yuna is for Paine to be back, whether it's in my arms or not? I just want her back! He felt as if he was going to cry, but the tears he was feeling would not come out.

Paine woke up once again, but this time something was different. There was light! She looked around the best she could, but that wasn't far. Considering she was in pain, she had a small view of the light. She slowly turned over towards it. The further she turned the more she liked what she saw. The door to her room was ajar. Maybe I will be able to escape. Maybe I will be able to once and for all find out what has had me locked up. Finally she was turned over on her side and she began to push up slowly. When she made it to sitting position, she had to relax her muscles as far as she could before attempting to get up and walk. The pain was horrendous and it was shooting throughout her whole body.

When the pain was bearable, she stood up unhurriedly and walked towards the door in small shuffles. Making it to the door was a huge accomplishment for her. She was afraid of what she would see when she looked out the door.

As she gently leaned her head out, she looked down the right side of the hallway. She saw more doors and a dead end. Turning her head to the left she saw more doors and there was no dead end. The hallway turned to both the left and the right. Although it was really painful she looked towards the ceiling and saw an opening above her. What if...

Baralai couldn't take it much longer. He was about to pull his hair out and everyone else's for that matter. They had checked the whole island of Besaid already and were headed towards Kilika. "I will find you Paine! Even if I have to die!"


	4. In Pain and Trying to Escape

Dear Readers:  
Please send me your reviews and tell me how I am doing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, nor will I ever

* * *

**In Pain and Trying to Escape**

* * *

Paine leaned her head out the door. Holding on to the door frame, she looked down the right hallway. All she saw was more door ways and a dead end. Signing lightly, she turned her head towards the left. She wasn't too surprised to see more doors, but when she saw that the hallway turned both to the right and to the left, she nearly fell over with relief. She would have left then, but she didn't know who was out there. Although it caused her a great deal of pain, she looked towards the ceiling. Just an inch away from her doorway was an opening to the outside. She could see the sky and smell the fresh air. Well, it was fresh to her since she had been in that room by herself for who knows how long.

What if I can pull that table out here? Then I can climb out! Risking not only her life, but her energy as well, she walked towards the table, ignoring the pain that was shooting through her body. Being careful not to make too much noise, she picked up the small table and took it a few steps before setting it down again. "I have to get out of here!" She decided to ignore the pain completely. Once she was out of here she would heal herself completely.

Picking up the table again she walked as quickly as she could towards the door. Twenty steps later she had the table set down on the floor and was ready to step up. As she slowly stepped up she almost lost her footing, but she grabbed onto the side of the door frame to steady herself. Standing at her full height her arms almost completely reached out the hole. Pulling herself up, she quickly looked around to see if anyone was looking. Good no one is looking and no one saw me! Where am I? She had no clue where she was, but she wasn't going to stick around to find out. She jogged away from that hole quietly. Watching and listening for anyone or anything, she made her way further away from the hell she had been in.

Two hours later she had finally stopped for a break in some underbrush. Finally noticing it was nearing night fall, she decided it was time to find some shelter and something to eat. Boy this charm bracelet works wonders! She had forgotten she was wearing it and became instantly thankful she had put it on. She rested there for what seemed like forever. Getting up was really painful for her. Her ribs felt as if they would cave in any moment and her head felt as if it was splitting in two. But she was learning to deal with the pain. She knew that one day it would be healed.

As she walked away from that little spot she stopped to rest, she noticed a piece of fruit lying on the ground. "Where there is fruit on the ground, there's a tree in the sky!" Picking up the fruit, she realized that it was good. Taking a bite out of it, she knew that it was the best thing in the world right now, besides being away from who ever took her. The juice ran down her chin, but she didn't bother wiping it off. As she finished, she looked around her. She was completely surrounded by trees, except for a small path that was in the middle. To the left of the path she noticed a tree a little ways back from the road. Walking towards it, she saw tons of fruit on the ground and even more on the tree itself. I am in heaven! Now I won't be hungry. I just have to find some shelter.

Before Paine sat down to eat her fill of fruit, she made sure she wasn't able to be seen from the road. When she confirmed it, she cleared out a spot right next to the tree trunk so she could lean against it. Picking up two pieces of fruit at a time, she hastily ate the fruit. At one point she tried to take two bites from two different fruits at once. She soon realized that she couldn't and stuck to one. After about an hour of fruit she decided she had to find shelter. She picked up some fruit and placed it in her pockets.

Looking to her left away from the path, she saw what looked like a small clearing. Making her way towards it, she took her time. Before fully exposing herself into the clearing she looked around to see if anything was out there. There wasn't so she stepped out and towards the rocks. As she neared the spot, she noticed it was a small burrowed hole just big enough for her to fit into. Paine thought quickly and decided to chance going in. Scooting a little at a time, she made her way down the tunnel. As she got further along the tunnel narrowed out more and more. When she reached the bottom, she was able to stand up to her full height. Looking around, she saw a pot underneath some dripping water, a table with two chairs, a small couch covered in grass and a roaring fire. She looked up above the fire and saw that a small hole was allowing the smoke to filter out.

She stood there not knowing what to do. Suddenly she heard a set of footsteps getting closer. Not knowing what to do she just stood there, staring! Just as what ever it was started to come out of the darkness, she fainted onto the floor.  
All Paine could think about was getting away from the road. In her opinion she was too close for comfort, so she made a hard decision due to her injuries. As she slowly stood up, pain shot throughout her whole body. Although the pain was almost unbearable, she reached out and grabbed the fruit and stuffed it into her pockets. Cringing as she rose back up, she headed away from the road. She hoped with all her heart that these woods would lead her some where safe, away from the horror that had kidnapped her.

Deeper and deeper she got in the forest until suddenly a clearing appeared in front of her weary eyes. Getting this far with her injuries was a big accomplishment for her when all she wanted to do was curl up and sleep the pain away. The clearing was twelve feet wide and had a small creek flowing through it. How she missed it as she walked, she would never know. Squatting down, she dealt with the pain to quench the thirst that she hadn't noticed before. After four long drinks, she felt a little better. Before getting up she decided to clean her face and wounds to offset the amount of pain she would go through. As she did this, she looked around.

To her back right was the way she had just came. To her front was the creek and a rock cliff that was taller than the trees. Maybe I could go up there and see where I am! No wait! Someone might see me and if it is the person who kidnapped me there is no doubt that he will have me captured again. I don't want that. So...what do I do seeing as I obviously can't go back there? She didn't know and right now she didn't want to think about it. All she wanted to do was sleep. The past how ever long had been hell for her and although she had been locked in a dark damp room she hardly slept. I do know that whoever had me is going to see that I escaped and sent someone or a lot of someone's to find me. "I need to find shelter!" Just as she said it, she saw a hole a little bigger than the size of her hips. She knew that she would be able to fit. After she finished clean her wounds, she took one last long drink of water and headed for that hole. Determined to hide and live she squatted down and started to scoot through the hole.

She looked further into the hole, but she saw no light. "If worse comes to worse, I will sleep in here, even if it is with a wild animal." As soon as she said it, the ground she had been scooting over collapsed. She fell hard onto some cement and couldn't move, didn't want to move. The pain she had before worsened to twice as much, if not more. Barely able to move, she only hoped the place she landed wasn't the place she had been able to escape. If it was, she knew that she would be dead before night fall. Just as she thought about the possibility of her own death, she heard someone coming. As she slowly drifted into unconsciousness she saw a pair of shoes, but never saw the person.

* * *

He was standing on the deck of the Celsius staring out into the never ending blue sky. He thought of the times that he had shared with her and knew that he cherished them more than anything in the world, but he would give them up in the heart beat to have her, his Paine, in his arms right now and away from harm. Although he couldn't be certain she was in harms way, he still wouldn't believe she had just went away on a vacation, like Brother said. He didn't know her like he did. She wasn't the type to not tell anyone. She would have let at least someone know, even if it wasn't him.

A single tear fell from his eye as he thought of the kiss he had shared with her the night she disappeared. He remembered the look of surprise in her eyes and then her body's release of her fear and it's acceptance of it. He hadn't meant to hurt her or scare her and he didn't think he had. Baralai would take it all back just to have her here. Feeling as if his soul was dying little by little, he knew he had to get his emotions under control or he might never find her.

The door slide open behind him, which gave him the reason to check his emotions. "Hey Baralai." Yuna's voice sounded worried, but she was trying to cover it up for him. "I brought you dinner. Since you didn't come in to eat, I had Barkeep wrap it up so I could bring it out to you." She placed the plate on his lap along with the cup she had been holding in the other hand, and just as he thought she was going to let him alone, she sat down a few inches away from him. Waiting for her to speak he glanced over at her and saw that she was staring out at the beautiful sunset he was moments before, not saying a word.

He took off the wrappings of the plate and looked down at one of his favorite meals, meatloaf and mashed potatoes. Steam from the food told him, that Yuna had Barkeep wrap it immediately and had brought it out here without eating her own. Before he took a bite, he offered some to Yuna with a simple gesture, but she waved it off. She just sat there looking out at the beautiful view.

That was the best thing about this ship. It had been an improvement from what he heard of the last one. This one was capable to sit idle in the sky, as it was now. He did miss the feel of the wind flow through his hair, but the beautiful sight was worth the loss. He would much rather be up here enjoying dinner and the sunset with Paine, but she was missing. Just as he was about to take a bite, the thought of her made a lump rise in his throat. Yuna had noticed he had stopped mid-bite, but knew that it was hard for him.

It was hard for her too, but in an entirely different way. Since she had signed onto the Gull Wings, Rikku, Paine and her had gotten closer, well mostly. Paine didn't start opening up until after the Vegnagun incident, but even then she still had to pry a little. She knew that Baralai was in much more pain and that although he didn't talk about it, he was ready for the worse, if it should occur. She felt the pain radiating off of him the moment his hand stopped moving towards his mouth.

For some reason Baralai expected Yuna to say something to him, give him some bull about how she was alright. So when it didn't come, he put the bite of food in his mouth. Maybe they have learned to just leave me alone right now, but if that was the case, then why did she sit down? It had to be the sunset. No girl could resist a sunset, including Paine. He had been the witness to the beauty she put off during a sunset. A painful ache started to throb in his heart. "I need to stop this!" He had said it aloud forgetting for just a small moment that he wasn't alone.

"Baralai?" Hearing Yuna's voice startled him. He jumped and looked over at her. He thought she would giggle at the look he gave her and if she did, he knew she didn't know how he was feeling. "I know that you are in pain. I feel it too and so does everyone else." He was amazed she didn't laugh and that Yuna knew how to be serious. "But you can't just sit up here and stare out at the sky." She paused for just a moment and glanced at the sun before she continued. "That's why Rikku, Tidus and I decided that we are going to hunt for her on foot. You are welcome to join us."

"But what about Brother and Buddy? What are they going to do?" He was dumbfounded. "I mean are they just going to sit around?"

Yuna looked at him and was surprised by the feelings she saw in his eyes and face towards the girl that had become her friend. "No they will not. They will take us to a destination and then fly around searching, just like we would be doing on the ground." She had felt as if she said the right thing, but looking at him told her otherwise. He was really worried about her and it made Yuna's heart sore. She only hoped if something was to ever happen to her that Tidus will be like Baralai was now. "We will find her! I know we will." She placed a hand on his shoulder for a brief moment and got up to go inside. "Baralai?" He looked up at her and waited for her to talk. "Paine is a strong woman. I am sure that she will be fine."

His heart knew she was alive, but he still worried. It was his right as the man who loved her, even if she didn't know just yet. The bite he was holding suddenly didn't look appetizing, so he put it down on his plate and set it down. He knew that if he didn't eat he wouldn't have the energy to continue his search for his love. "Another minute or so and I will eat." Or at least try to eat, he told himself. The thought of Paine not having any food changed his mind about eating. He picked up his plate and walked towards the door. One last look at the beautiful sunset seemed like a perfect ending to a not so perfect day. He walked into the cabin and set his plate on the bar. "Night Barkeep!"

He climbed the stairs and laid down on the furthest bed. Looking up at the ceiling didn't seem to help the fact he couldn't get her out of his head. The thought of her being out there alone was almost killing him. He knew that up to full health and as he knows from personal experience it takes a lot of energy to take care of the fiends. He decided to not think about the bad things, so he thought about his day with Paine.

The beach had been wonderful. The water was the right temperature and Paine looked so sexy in her bikini. She had been the only thing he could think about and it showed. He had hoped to show her he was not the enemy and for a short time he had. Just as he thought about her running towards the ocean, his eyes went heavy and he fell into a deep sleep.

She didn't know who's shoes she had seen and she didn't know how long she had been unconscious, but she hoped and prayed that the person that had her before didn't have her again. She noticed things that were different, those that weren't there in her past prison. She was laying on a soft bed with a blanket pulled up to her chin. Trying to move, she felt resisted and started to worry. "They have tied me down. Now I will never escape."


	5. Realizations and Found

Dear Readers:  
This is the last remake for this story so far. I would like to know how the new story is. I will update with new chapters soon!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, nor will I ever.

**

* * *

**

**Realizations and Found**

* * *

As she laid there, the pain seemed to be going away slowly, but she didn't like the fact that she was tied to the bed. Looking to her left she noticed a bedside table with a lighted lamp on it. Just underneath the lamp was some medicine and a bowl with water in it. Wait! If I was back where I was before, I probably be dead. And why would that person before help heal me? She decided that those shoes had to be on a good person, but if they weren't she was in trouble. She was bound so there would be no getting away. How could I be so stupid to go into that hole?

Some light footsteps sounded in the hall. Each step froze another part of her heart and body. Hoping for the best, she closed her eyes to listen. The person was right outside her door. The door handle slowly squeaked with it's turn. Her heart was racing. A squeak of the door being opened had her opening her eyes and looking up. The light that was filtering is was much brighter than what was in this room. There was the outline of the person and she couldn't make out who it was until the person stepped forward. She gasped!

Baralai woke up slowly. His head was pounding. The light from the outside told him that he had slept to late and needed to get a move on if he was going to find Paine soon. Pushing the covers down, he realized he had worn his clothing to bed. I must have been so tired I forgot to take off my clothes. She must be all I think about. He couldn't remember a day where he thought of anything else besides her. She had become his whole life, his whole being. "I guess this is what true love feels like!"

The smell of food floated up to where he was. His stomach growled loudly. "I guess I need to eat something." Slowly sitting up, he rubbed his cheeks and realized for the first time since Paine disappeared he had grown a beard and from the feel of it, a long beard. He stood up and stretched his arms over his head. Before I eat something, I should head to the bathroom and see how bad I look. Maybe even get a shower. He opened the door to the bathroom and walked in. He shut the door and flipped on the switch. For a couple of seconds he was afraid to look at himself in the mirror, afraid to see what he had turned into. He looked up from the sink.

The person that was staring back at him was pale and hairy. There was black circles underneath his eyes and his eyes had a look in them that showed heartache and pain. Deciding to clean up, he started with a shower. It was like every sense had just woke up. He realized he smelt like rotten meat and his hair was so full of grease it was sticking to his head. The scent of it was making his stomach turn. "Oh my gosh! I bet everyone else has noticed." Suddenly he was ashamed that he let himself go for so long. "Just because Paine is gone doesn't mean I can't stay healthy. I need to keep my strength up so I can find her."

He reached over a pulled the shower curtain back and turned the water faucet on in between warm and hot. Deciding to let it warm up before he got into it, he reached for a razor and soap. "It's time for you to say goodbye to the beard." He wet his face and lathered his beard with the soap he pulled out of the cabinet. Pulling the razor across his face made a straight clean line of skin show. With each pull, he felt better and better.

Five minutes later, he looked more like the Baralai he knew. The bathroom had filled up with steam. He pulled off his clothing one piece at a time. Yanking the shower curtain back a little, he stepped in one foot at a time. As he shut the curtain, the water streamed down his right leg. He jumped at the heat and then slid the rest of his body underneath the outpouring of water. Making his body get use to the hot water helped to make him relax more than he would otherwise.

He just allowed the water to run over his body for about five minutes. As he reached for the soap, he thought about Paine and how he wished she was safe and well. He took the soap and brushed it down his right arm and then his left. Each stroke left white suds in it's wake. The water flowed right after it washing it away. When he finished his body, he soaped up his hair and washed it out. This he did twice since his hair was really greases. His hair and body felt so much better without the feeling of dirt.

He stood in the water for a few more minutes before he reached down and turned the faucet off. The shower curtain was pushed back and he stepped out. He took one look down at his clothes and said, "I am not wearing those again. I will throw them away." Just as he picked them up and put them in the wastebasket he remembered, "I didn't bring any clothes in here with me." Wrapping a towel across his body had gotten most of water off. When he finished, he wrapped the towel around his body and opened the door. He hoped no one was out there and he could make it to his dresser without anyone seeing him. He just about made it when Rikku said, "Oh Baralai is almost naked!" Laughing at herself, she turned and walked down the steps leaving him alone, and also leaving him red in the face.

After he pulled on some boxers underneath his towel, he pulled on some pants as he sat on his bed. He stopped mid-pull-on of his shirt to think about Paine and if she was warm. He hoped she was alright. The last tug of his shirt over his head sent whiffs of food into his nostrils. Rikku was probably coming to get me for dinner. I did sleep long! Slipping on his shoes he made his way down the steps and to one of the tables that lined the lower area of the cabin. Yuna and Tidus were sitting there and were the only table that didn't look like they were in deep discussion. He didn't want to intrude so he asked before he pulled out the chair, "Is it alright if I sit here?"

"Sure Baralai! Don't take this the wrong way man, but you smell better." Tidus said with a smile. Baralai knew that he didn't mean any hurt, so just smiled back.

"Are you feeling better?" Leave it to Yuna to worry about everyone else but herself. She had so many other things on her mind and didn't need to worry about him.

"Yes I am. I need a good nights rest and a shower. Why didn't you tell me I stunk and looked like I had been run over by Machina?" Baralai directed it to Tidus, but all he did was shrug his shoulders.

Yuna looked over at Tidus expecting him to answer, so when he didn't she answered for him. "He didn't want to hurt your feelings Baralai. You are so worried about Paine that we felt as if you had enough on your mind. I am glad that you realized it yourself." She sent him a smile that would warm anyone. Baralai didn't know what to say so he just began eating from the plate Barkeep had placed in front of him.

From the moment that first bite touched his lips, his stomach started to growl really loud. He was afraid that everyone would hear it, so he looked around, but noticed that everyone was still eating. Yuna and Tidus were carrying a conversation about there wedding that happened quite some time ago, so he just continued to eat. When he finished eating what was on his plate, he realized he was still hungry. "Barkeep?" Everyone stopped talking and looked at Baralai as if it were the first time he spoke. "I would like another plate of food." He looked around at everyone and then shrugged his shoulders, "What? I am very hungry!" He smiled as everyone giggled at him. It felt good to smile.

Thirty minutes later everyone gathered in the bridge to talk. After Yuna made sure everyone was there she started to talk. "Last night I told Baralai that Rikku, Tidus and I are going to start searching the ground. It might take some time, but we can barely make out anything worthwhile up here. I have invited him and I am not sure if he wants to come, but Baralai you are more than welcome to join us. Lulu and Wakka are going to stay up here and help Buddy and Brother." She waited to see if Baralai gave her a straight answer but he didn't. "I say we start in the Thunder Plains seeing as not very many people venture there. It has many places to hid. So come on guys lets get going! Buddy...take us to the Thunder Plains." She walked towards Baralai, who was standing off to the side. "You have until we get there to decide. Just let us know."

Baralai didn't know what was going through his head. He wanted to be the one to find her and the one to save her, but what if they spotted something from the air. He couldn't be both places at once. Deciding to go with Yuna, he walked over to where she was sitting and told her. Then he went to his dresser and got the weapons and gear he would need. He was sure they would come in contact with fiends everywhere they went. Just as he picked up his last weapon, Brother's voice announced they were in the Thunder Plains. He made his way to the bridge and got off with the three people he would be sharing this quest with. As he stepped on the ground, he remembered the times he and his other companions came through the Thunder Plains.

Their journey started out as all did, searching for something, but this one was searching for someone. Every person they had met on the way through the Thunder Plains had joined their cause and now there was ten other people, making their party fourteen people. Each little nook and cranny was checked, but no Paine was found. For that matter, not any trace of her was found. That boosted Baralai's spirit a little, but after about ten minutes of rest his spirit began to descend again. He knew there were many other places to keep someone kidnapped. He was determined to find her. Nothing would stop him!

Each day they added new people to finding her and with the new additions they covered an area in a day or so. That brought them to the Calm Lands. It seemed as if this was the last place someone would take a person they kidnapped, because there was so many tourists here. They came from all over Spira to play the games. Spreading out, they began their search.

* * *

Gasping she exclaimed loudly, "Thank you!" She couldn't believe her eyes. She was going to be safe. "Why do you have me tied down?" She asked him hoping that he would untie her.

"I tied you down so you could get some sleep and so I could clean and dress your wounds. What happened to you Paine?" The person said as he started to remove the ropes that had her bound. "Are you feeling better than what you were?"

"Oh yes, much better." She looked up at him, "Thank you so much for helping me." She hesitated on what she was going to say and decided not to ask just yet.

"What were you going to ask?"

"Are you sure I can ask you?"

"Yes! You can ask me anything."

"Ok, have you seen any weird behavior lately around here? And I am in the Calm Land right?" She asked timidly.  
He laughed a little. "Yes you are in the Calm Lands, but I haven't noticed any strange behavior. I hardly go out. I have been really busy." He went about cleaning wounds that she didn't know she had and that made her nervous.

"When do you think I can go home?" She hoped he would say now if she wanted.

"I am not sure! I mean you could probably go home as soon as you wanted to, but some of your wounds are really bad. Some of them..." There was a voice that sounded calling out his name, "I will be right back. You might not want to try to get up just yet." With that he left the room and against his advise she tried to get up. She got so dizzy she couldn't see and fell back on the bed.

She strained to hear the voices outside. They were coming closer to her door. Fearing for her life, she made herself get up and flee to the closet. The pain shot through her body like she had just got hit by a train. The door shut right in time, because she heard the door open once again. She heard him say, "She was just right here. Paine? Where are you at? You have a visitor." His footsteps headed towards her hiding place and just as she thought he had given up his search the door opened and light flooded in.

She was gripping her ribs as he reached towards her. As his hands wrapped around the top parts of her arms, she struggled until the pain was unbearable. "Who is it?" She had whispered it hoping the visitor didn't hear.

"Come on." Just as she stepped out of the closet a person came towards her so quickly and wrapped his arms around her body. Oh no, she thought, they have come to take me away and Clasko let them.

"Oh thank you! I am so glad you are ok! She is ok right?" Baralai looked over at Clasko and suddenly got angry. How could someone so nice kidnap someone? "Why did you take her?" He grabbed Clasko by his shirt and pushed him against the wall.

"No! I didn't take her."

Paine suddenly realized who had put his arms around her and he body relaxed for the first time in a long time. "Baralai!" He turned to face her, but still held him off the ground. "Baralai, he didn't kidnap me. I am still not sure who it was, but I know it wasn't Clasko. Clasko has been helping me heal. I don't know how long I have been here because I slept quite awhile it felt like. Whoever it was had a reason to kidnap me and I want to know why."

Baralai stood in shock. She was so beautiful and his heart was so relieved to find her. Someone hurt her and he wanted to kill who did it. He stood there thinking for about five minutes when he heard her beautiful voice saying, "Baralai, are you going to put Clasko down or do you not believe me?"

"Huh!" He turned and looked at Clasko and put him down promptly. "Oh I am sorry Clasko." He reached out his hand and waited for Clasko to take it. "I would like to thank you for taking care of her, but there is a few things I would like to ask you. Why didn't you send us a message saying that Paine was here and how long have you had her here?" He waited for him to answer and was a little apprehensive about the answers that he would get.

"She has been here for three days. I found her laying on the floor in a Chocobo stall, unconscious. I brought her in here and cleaned her wounds and then tied her down."

"What? WHY DID YOU TIE HER DOWN?" Baralai could barely think. Clasko had hurt her. He had to be helping the person who kidnapped her.

Walking closer to him, Clasko began, "I did it to help her, so she didn't hurt herself. Please don't hurt me!" He bent down and curled into a ball. He shivered with fear.

"BARALAI!" That stopped him in his tracks. She had a sound in her voice that made him quiver. "I TOLD YOU HE DIDN"T DO IT! QUIT TRYING TO BE MY KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOUR! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" She stormed out of the room even though her body was physically curling over with pain. For some reason she couldn't think. Why does he feel he has to watch over me? He says he is in love with me, but I just don't understand. She stopped dead halfway through the door. Just as she was about to hit the floor, Baralai caught her carefully and placed her in his arms gently. Not being able to think straight and being in Baralai's strong arms was a deadly combination. "Where are we going?" She barely got out the question before she was passed out.

Without saying a word, he walked away from Clasko and out the front. "Yuna! Call Brother and have him land the Celsius." He held her close to his chest and although many people offered he would not put her down or allow anyone else to hold her. She is mine and that's how it's going to be from now on, whether she likes it or not. There is no way I am giving up on her finding out for herself that I love her.

"Clasko kidnapped her?" Yuna said it in a quiet unbelieving look. "He couldn't have, not Clasko!"

"You are right Lady Yuna!" She knew he couldn't. "She fell through my roof and I have been caring for her for the last three days. She is in pretty bad shape. Who did that to her?"

"Let's talk about it later. Right now we need to get Paine on the ship and somewhere safe. If her captor is here, they are going to know about her." Baralai would have called Brother himself, but his arms were full of the beautiful woman he was in love with. There was a huge gash across her forehead and her face was swollen. There were bruises all over her visible skin. Even with all her injuries, she still looked as beautiful as ever.

The Celsius landed about twenty feet away from them. It seemed like everyone who was in the Calm Lands were watching them. Baralai was almost sure that her captor was somewhere out there watching them and planning an attack. Baralai would rather die than allow her to kidnapped again. At least he would know she was alright if he was always with her. He made his way across the space between the Celsius and where he had stood in a short amount of time. Just as they stepped on the ship a commotion got there attention. Baralai turned around to see two large men running through the crowd towards them. "SHUT THE DOOR YUNA!" The door was slowly shutting but it just barely made it off the ground before those men made it through the crowd.  
"Brother, GO!" Yuna yelled through the intercom.

Baralai had already started walking quickly towards the cabin. He took her to his bed and gently put her down. "Yuna, please..."

"I already have!" Yuna had changed into her White Mage dress sphere and had made it to his bed in record time. She began healing Paine's wounds. It took her more than thirty minutes to get all but the swelling healed. She placed her hand on Baralai's shoulder, who had been sitting on the edge of his bed, and said, "The rest will have to heal on it's own. In the mean time we will find out who done this to her."

He didn't hear her leaving his room. He just sat there staring at her, watching her breath. "I am so thankful she is alive!" Quietly he placed the blanket over her body and took off the clothes he had on. He then slid into a chair next to the bed. Catching a nap wouldn't hurt seeing as he hadn't slept in three days.

Paine stood above him, looking down at the gorgeous tanned body that peeked out from the blanket he had covered himself with. It had fallen down to his hips and his muscle covered chest. "Baralai...Baralai?"

He felt shaking and his name being called. Jumping awake he said, "Is she alright?" When he looked up he was looking at the most gorgeous creature alive. "You look better. How long have I been asleep?" He couldn't help but pull her into his lap. Seeing her surprised reaction made him lean in for a kiss.

Just as he about made it, she pulled away and said, "You have been asleep for two days." It felt rather good to sit in his lap laying against his chest, but she would never say it to his face. "Baralai, I would like to thank you for searching for me. You have been very brave from what everyone has been telling me." She bent and kissed his lips softly. Just as she was about to pull back, his hands pulled her closer to him and into a deeper kiss. Why she didn't pull away she would never know, but it felt good, to good.

He pulled back just enough to talk to her. "Two days? Why didn't you guys wake me up, besides the fact that I needed sleep? I am suppose to be taking care of you!" He nipped at her bottom lip and she tried to kiss him. "Oh...and you are very welcome, but can't you thank me in a more personal way?" His hands made their way up her legs where they had been resting.

She shivered, but she didn't know what from. "We can't do this!" She got up from his lap even though her body told her not to. Knowing where it would go, put her back where she was before, staying away from love and everything that had to do with it. "I came to get you for dinner."

She walked away from him and out the door that had been standing wide open. Baralai sat there dazed by what happened. She got up and left, but she was enjoying it. Her body told me that. What did I do wrong? He just sat there for another two minutes. "I will just have to try harder."


	6. I Don't Need You!

Dear Readers: I am most sorry that I took SOOOO long updating this story. I have had so many things going on in my life. I am going to try to keep it updated now. I have a bit more free time now that I am settled. Thank you for those who reviewed my story! Its always a wonderful feeling when I get a review. Please review and tell me what you think. Even if you don't like this chapter! Help me improve!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, nor will I ever.

* * *

**I Don't Need You!**

* * *

Paine couldn't believe herself. Did I just get up and walk away from Baralai? Within a few seconds, she reverted back to her old self. Not trusting anyone and not letting her feelings show. You would think that a near death experience would make her realize she had to show her feelings. But going back to her original self was soothing for her. It was her safe haven and with sexy Baralai around, she figured she is going to be back to normal a lot more than she would like. Sure, change was scary to anyone, but after everything that she had went through lately, she was hoping she would change just a little.

Walking down the steps to the bar, she wasn't going to wait for Baralai to follow her. She knew he would need a minute to get himself under control. If she could just allow herself to show her feelings, they might have a relationship. The only things keeping them from having a relationship with him now was the mystery of who kidnapped her and why. It made no sense why they would choose to take her instead of Yuna, the Summoner or Rikku, or for that matter one of the guys. She didn't have any talents. Yuna had too many to count and Rikku was a treasure hunter. If they were needing her expertise, they would sorely be annoyed that she didn't have any.

Oh well...at least I could have annoyed them for the pain they have caused me! She thought as she slide into a seat. Looking around the table she noticed Yuna and Rikku looking at her. Her hand slide up to her face and start wondering if she had something on her face. She couldn't feel anything wrong. Her fingers stopped near her lips and she realized suddenly that her lips were swollen like she just got throughly kissed. Which she did! Her head snapped up. She looked straight into Rikku's and Yuna's eyes. THEY KNEW! Oh my gosh! What am I going to do? I have been thoroughly kissed and they know. Paine would have gotten up and ran out, but Baralai was coming down the stairs. She would just have to sit there and act as if nothing happened.

Baralai couldn't believe what happened. She actually got up and left him sitting there with a hard-on. The taste of her still on his lips. It wasn't as if he couldn't wait for her to realize that she needed him. His lust was just taking over his mind. Everytime he thought of her a certain part of his body got excited. He couldn't help it. The one thing he knew was that if he didn't get some release soon, he was going to explode.

"Might as well go down! They might think something is up." Standing up was a bit of a problem. Not only was he sore from sleeping in a chair for two days, but he was sporting a major hard-on. He couldn't make it go down, no matter how hard he tried. This was actually the first time that she had returned his kisses. She actually participated, which much to his dismay excited him a lot more. Grabbing up a shirt that would cover his problem, he shrugged it on and headed down stairs.

As he walked towards his chair he glanced around the room. Yuna and Rikku were throwing him "I know what you did!" looks, which made him nervous. One glance at Paine and he realized that he was in trouble for kissing her deeper. But he just couldn't help it. He sat down across from her, even though he wanted to sit next to her. What he really wanted was her underneath him upstairs, but that sure didn't happen. He knew he should just be happy that she was found and safe, but for some reason, the fear of never seeing her again caused him to want to shout from the ship top how much he loved her and wanted her.

"So Baralai is finally awake?" Yuna giggled as she spoke. "Looks like you had a rough time!" She looked towards Paine and broke out in a giggle. Rikku started laughing and Paine threw them both a dirty look.

"What we need to be talking about is who took me and why. I want to find him and talk to him." Paine avoided looking at Baralai. If she did, her face would turn beet red. She finished up her food and stood up, "I am going to check all the Spheres for something I might recognize."

Baralai couldn't believe his ears. Did she just say that she wanted to find the person that took her and TALK to him? Is she crazy? When we find him, I am going to kill him! Taking the woman he loved wasn't something he would recommend someone doing. "Are you crazy Paine?" He was glaring at her. Everyone including Paine turned and looked at him.

"What do you mean "Am I crazy?" What's that suppose to mean?" She put her hands on her hips and stared at him. "It's my problem Baralai and it doesn't involve you."

"Doesn't involve me?" He stood up and walked towards her, stopping about two feet from her. "If it wasn't for me, no one would have come looking for you. If I hadn't insisted everyone would have given up. All I have done was for you and you say this doesn't involve me?" He was so angry he could hit something.

"No one asked you to Baralai. I was doing just fine until you barged into Clasko's house and almost killed him. I can take care of myself Baralai! I DON'T NEED YOU!" Paine turned away and ran out the door. She had to get away from him before she really hurt him. Not only physically but emotionally too. How could he think that I can't take care of myself? I am old enough. And for that matter, I have been doing it for a long time.

She was pacing on the top of the ship. The clouds were a beautiful fluffy white. The sky was a beautiful light blue, almost too intense to look at. She wasn't seeing anything but the hurt and pain she felt as she realized that Baralai didn't trust her to take care of herself. Her emotions were getting out of control. She needed to get control of them. As she kept pacing the sky turned dark. Clouds started rumbling and shots of lightening flooded the sky. Just as the door of the ship opened, the sky opened up letting all it's fury out, just like Paine wished she could. She just sank to the floor and let her tears fly.


	7. How Can I Help?

Dear Readers: I told you I was working on my stories! I am trying my hardest to wrap up the stories I have. I hope you guys have enjoyed what I wrote thus far. Just be patient with me. I will upload all my updates as I write them. Okay everyone! Send me your reviews, even if they are bad. I love to hear from my readers!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, nor will I ever!

* * *

**How Can I Help?**

* * *

Baralai couldn't believe his ears. How could she actually believe she didn't need him? It hurt for her to say those things to him, but it hurt even more that he couldn't understand. She was locking up all her feelings like she always did. She hid behind the black clothes and angry looks. He was close to shaking her out of it. Watching as she stalked away, he began pacing the floor. He was so busy in his thoughts he forgot about everyone around him. All he was trying to do is share his love with her and she couldn't even see it. Searching through Spira for traces of her wasn't enough. For goodness sakes, he walked through most of Spira so he wouldn't miss a clue. Could she not appreciate what he did? What he went through to find her? One thing was clear. As soon as he found out who kidnapped her, he was going to kill them.

Just as quickly as the argument happened, he stopped pacing as a thought dawned on him. She wants me to stay out of her business. She said all those things to push me away! He wanted to think it was something else, but his gut told him that's how it was, whether she meant it or not. "I guess I have to decide whether to give her what she wants." Looking around, he realized he had been talking out loud. "What?" It sounded angry, but he didn't care. He ran up the stairs to his room. Maybe a few hours alone in the dark will help!

Paine's heart was aching. She knew some of the things she said was wrong, but it was her life. She should be able to control her own life shouldn't she? As the tears trailed down her face, she dared a glance towards the door. In her heart she hoped it was Baralai. But much to her dismay it was Yuna and Rikku. Just what she needed. Two peppy girls trying to cheer her up. Well...this time she didn't think she would ever be cheered up. She would just have to break it to them.

"Before you two even think about trying to cheer me up, I don't want to hear it. He had no right to believe that he can solve my problems." She glanced at them. Realizing they were going to keep their mouths shut and listen for once, she jumped up and started pacing again. The tears running down her face continued. "I almost died! I fought to get out of there even though I was in pain. I forced myself to keep going to stay alive, but now I wish I would have just let myself die. I don't need him at all. Sure he tried to find me and finally did. But that doesn't mean he should try to make me want him or for that matter need him. He shouldn't have kissed me like that."

She kept pacing, only stopping long enough to wipe her nose. "It's not like I didn't like his kiss. It was a wonderful kiss, stirring things inside of me that I didn't know existed. He caused aches in places I didn't know I had. But I just can't let that happen. Not between Baralai and myself. He was like a brother to me. All of them were. Why does he have to change that now?" She swung towards them. "WHY?" She screamed looking up at the sky.

"He loves you!" Rikku said quickly and quietly. Paine looked at her. In her heart she wanted to believe it. But her mind wouldn't allow her to believe it. She shook her head and sank to the floor again. She drew her knees to her chest and continued to let the tears flow. Normally she wouldn't show feelings in front of anyone, but Yuna and Rikku were the lesser of the two evils. For so long she didn't have friends, after everything happened. More than ever, she longed for some one to lean on. Someone that wouldn't care if she screamed what she felt. Someone who would listen to all she had to say. Someone she could just talk to. Someone who could make all the pain go away. She wanted to believe that Baralai could be all those things to her, but she couldn't. She just couldn't.

The door of the ship opened. Paine's heart fell when she turned to see Brother standing there. "A message came in for Paine." He looked between the girls. "It's from the guy who kidnapped you!" Before she realized it, she had jumped up and ran towards the door. Angry pulsed through her body. Once she took care of this guy she could return to her normal life. Or maybe she would move to a different part of Spira to get away from everyone, but especially Baralai. She knew she was dripping wet, but she sat into the chair and opened the message.

The man wasn't shown clearly, which upset Paine, but the sound of his voice caused terror to run through her body. "Paine...you escaped this time, but next time you will not. Trust me. You will get what you deserve soon enough! You are warned." The message cut off. Her body started to shake. How could this happen to her? She was the one who could take care of herself, but right now she would gladly give up all control to stop the fear she felt.

Baralai was seething. How could he allow her to think he was just going to stop having the feelings he was? He couldn't just walk away from her when he knew she needed him whether she believed it or not. He would just have to think of a way to tell her without her smacking him. "I better go check on her!" Walking into the bay, he felt and saw something was wrong. All the girls were hugging themselves, but what really got him upset was watching Paine shivering. Not only was she soaked, but tears streamed down her face. He felt as if he had been hit with a brick. I made her cry! It was almost too much to take. For a few seconds he couldn't decide whether he should walk over there or just turn around and sulk in his room.

He decided to walk towards them. As he got closer everyone turned around and looked at him, except Paine. She just sat there staring at the blank screen shivering. She was worrying him. Before he realized what he was doing, he swung the chair around and picked Paine up. Carrying her away from everyone, he made his way back to his room before he put the squirming woman down.

"What happened?" He demanded as he looked at her. Grabbing up one of his shirts, he thrust it at her. "Put this on before you die from a cold." He stood there looking at her.

Paine couldn't believe he actually picked her up with her conscious and carried her to his room. She was trying to get up her courage to tell him to bug off, but when he handed her his shirt, she almost busted out crying again. "Turn around Baralai." For a moment she thought he wouldn't do it. When he turned around she stripped out of her wet cold clothes and pulled on his dry shirt. Her stomach did a flip-flop when she smelt his cologne on the shirt. Her thighs almost melted. All of a sudden, her energy just slid out of her body and she collapsed on his bed. "You can turn around now."

He almost didn't hear her say he could turn back around. He was too busy imagining her body as she slipped her clothes off. Each sound caused his dick to get even harder. It was so weird that he could be so turned on by just being around her. He should be upset with her, but seeing her cry wasn't something that would allow him to stay upset. It caused him to want to fight everyone in the world to make her happy. At this very moment, he would do anything to make her happy. Anything to make her problems go away. He took one look at her face and wanted to kiss her senseless. Her lips looked so pouty right now and inviting. He would have given into his body's wants if it wasn't for him wondering what happened. "Now tell me what happened!"

She shivered again. She could tell he wanted her from the sound of his voice. And lately she has been noticing that she wanted him more and more. Under all this stress, it was getting hard not to give into her body's demands. It really annoyed her that her body and her heart were betraying her head, but that could all be dealt with after she got rid of this threat. Slowly she began to tell him what the message said. The whole time she talked she watched him. The more she talked the more angry he got. His body got tight with unreleased anger and probably lust. His eyes got a possessive look in them, like someone took over his body. As she looked at him, she knew that the man she was looking at this very moment wasn't the Baralai she kissed two hours ago. This man had the lust for blood in his eyes. A man that would search all of Spira to find the threat against her and get rid of it. The moment she realized that she burst into tears and flopped on the bed. She couldn't bear to lose him when she was so confused with the feelings she had.

Baralai didn't get any closer to him. He just stared into space thinking of ways he could torture and kill the man that hurt his woman. Any other time he would pull her into his arms and soothe her as she cried, but he was too upset. He had to release some of this anger or he was going to regret some of the things he said and did to Paine. Before either of them realized what was happening, he jerked up his bag and packed his things. Paine was quietly watching as he packed. Her heart ached but her mind demanded she keep her mouth shut. Baralai took one last look at Paine as if it was going to be his last and walked out the door. He was telling Brother to let him off the ship and he would go find the kidnapper and kill him.


	8. Where Is He?

Dear Readers: This is my three update in a long time! Yay! I am sure you guys are happy. I hope you like the way the story is going, but all writes could tell you that the story writes it's self and we writers are just along for the ride. In all truth I don't know where the story is going, but it's getting better and better. Once again...send in your reviews. Give me what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, nor will I ever!

* * *

**Where Is He?**

* * *

Paine couldn't believe what she had been going on lately. First she was kidnapped by some crazied man, who wanted her for some unknown reason. Then Baralai chose a really crappy time to basically show his love for her, making her life even worse. And now, not only does she have an outstanding threat over her head, but Baralai has gone missing. It had been two weeks since she last saw him walking out of the door of his room on the ship. He hadn't even told her why he was leaving. He just looked at her once like he would never see her again and left. Her tears didn't stop as she locked the door to the room or even as she threw herself on the bed and cried herself to sleep. At that particular moment, she didn't care where Baralai went or why. But now as she was trying to resume life before kidnapping, she kind of missed seeing him around Besaid. She couldn't help but wonder where he had went to and if he was alright. Her heart was beginning to show her mind she needed him. Or maybe that was the lack of him around.

Her days were filled with just about nothing. She would walk to the beach and sit for hours staring out at the sea. No one seemed to know what to do for her. They found themselves out of words to help her, out of ways to show her they cared. Of course, a week after they came back to Besaid, the guys tried to find Baralai. They had no luck. Paine remembered the day that they had come back. All of the girls were out there waiting patiently for them to get off the ship. Paine watched intently as they all got off. If she would have looked at one of the guys she would have saw they didn't find him. The moment she realized it, she ran towards her haven, the beach. She kept her tears at bay until she reached the beach. A single tear slid down her face before she could stop it. That day of all days was the annual beach picnic day. There were people everywhere. Before she made a fool of herself she ran towards the lagoon and jumped in. Not caring if her clothes got wet, she swam to a small island. Every feeling she had in the last few weeks came out in tears. Curling up into a ball, she let her tears flow for the millionth time it seemed and fell asleep. Boy was everyone hectic and upset when she got back the next day. All her feelings had gotten out and she was actually smiling until she saw everyone upset. Her stomach had dropped thinking something happened to Baralai only to find out that they were worried and upset with her for just wondering off. Especially after what happened. That was the last time she had stayed out all night.

Baralai didn't know what to do. Two weeks ago he left the ship and Paine to try and find the man who threatened the woman that he loved. In two weeks he found no traces. He had started in the Calm Lands where Paine had been found at Clasko's. That was one of the first people he talked to, but Clasko didn't know anything and hadn't seen anything. You would figure out of all the tourists around here, someone would see something that would help him. He had tried over and over to remember what those two big guys looked like when he found Paine, but he kept drawing blanks. He wanted to get rid of this threat with all his heart so he could go back and tell Paine she didn't have to worry any more. That she could live her life without fear. And hopefully live it with him. But everytime he turned a corner, the maze got bigger. He longed to see her and to talk to her. To kiss her fears away and be there for her. Unfortunately, he couldn't make himself go back. He wish he could, but for some reason he couldn't go back and live with himself. If he went back he would regret not keeping the threat away from her. He couldn't help that if something happened to her again, he would never forgive herself.

His life had became centered around her once they beat Vegnagun. It was really hard to get over being possessed by a love crazed maniac. If he really thought about it, he was getting a little loved crazed lately. In his right mind, he probably wouldn't have jumped ship to try and save the day, but he couldn't help it. For some reason, in his mind, taking care of this threat seemed to make him think Paine would forget all her reserves about him and just fall in his arms...and his bed. "Oh I shouldn't have thought that!" A certain part of his body reacted to that thought. If he wasn't careful he would be in pain for a long time.

"Are you Baralai?" Two big men had shown up out of nowhere. Standing above him as he leaned back against a tree, he couldn't help but be intimitated.

As he slowly stood up, he looked them in the eyes and said, "Can I help you?" He took a quick step to the right as a fist was thrown towards him. Grabbing the man's arm he twisted throwing the man away from him and against a tree. Baralai ended up knocking him out. The second man stood there surprised that he had that much strength, but remembered he had a job to do. Number two ended up the same as the first, laying flat on the ground not moving. Baralai stood there breathing hard. How is this happening? Two weeks and nothing. Now he had kicked two guys asses in less than three minutes. Let's hope the man he was trying to find was better at fighting than his cronies. He really felt like punching someone in charge. Deciding he should leave before they woke up, he grabbed up his bag and started back towards Besaid. It would take another two weeks to get back, but he wanted to see Paine. Now he knew they were looking for him, he needed to get back and protect her and himself.

Trotting into a run, he made it to the pier before he knew it. Checking his cash, he decided to spend most of it on taking a boat ride. It would put him closer to Paine four days sooner. He would have to backtrack through some country, but it would be faster this way. Too bad he couldn't call Brother and get him to bring the Celcius to pick him up. By the time he would get here though, those cronies would be on his trail. Jumping on the boat, he started his journey back home to his woman.


	9. Homecoming

Dear Readers: Yet another update! WOW! I am doing really good today. For some reason the creative juices are flowing once again. Which is great for you readers. I realize that in the last chapter things went a little quick, but that's how the writing went. Anyway! Send me your reviews! Tell me how I am doing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, nor will I ever.

* * *

**Homecoming**

* * *

Baralai could hardly wait. He was less than a day away from Besaid, but night was falling fast. He wanted so bad to see Paine and to tell the truth he wanted to have his arms around her. Well...if she would let him, but after a month of being away from her, he almost didn't care if she wanted him to or not. Although he would love to continue and get to Besaid tonight, he didn't want to risk the town thinking him a raider. The last thing he needed was people he knew wanting to kill him when people he didn't were trying hard. In the last two weeks there had been three more times he got ambushed. Each time he got away, but they are getting closer to where Paine was.

As he leaned against a tree, he thought about the problem he now faced. The men that wanted Paine were attacking him. He was basically leading them to her. For the first time in two weeks, he kind of regretted coming home. He longed to see Paine and make sure she was alright. But for some reason, the thought of bring harm to her front door scared him. He didn't want to see her kidnapped again. This time would be his fault. The more he thought about it, the more he realized he couldn't go back to Besaid during the day. That decided, he stood up and made his way to Besaid.

Paine was awake once again. She hadn't been able to sleep for almost a month. When Baralai didn't come home after a few days, she began to worry. The changes her heart had made upset her at first, since she didn't want to feel the way she did. She was just getting use to the fact she was worried about him. Standing in front of her back window, she saw something move in the dark. A shadow of a man! Paine ducked and made her way to the front door. Maybe I can get out of here before they get me again. This time I am not going quietly. Just as she pulled the door open, a man stood in front of it, looking down at her. Her first reaction was to scream and run, but after a few seconds she recognized the man standing there. Baralai? BARALAI! She jumped up from her crouch and launched herself into his arms. He started to laugh at her, but buried his head in her hair, bringing his arms around her.

She pulled away enough to give him a really dirty look. "Don't ever do that to me again!" Before he could say anything she burst into tears and ran upstairs. Baralai stood staring after her. He couldn't decide whether he should put himself into her sanctuary. Before any of this happened, she didn't like anyone in her home. So she wouldn't welcome anyone in. He couldn't help wonder if that had changed. Right now he could care less though, so he walked in. Shutting the door behind him, he made his way through the down stairs turning off the lights. He locked everything up tight and went upstairs. Glancing out a window he estimated the time to be around eleven o'clock.

Reaching the top of the stairs he heard her sobs before he saw her. Every step he took towards her made him excited. Before he lost himself in his want, he turned off the lights. Paine jumped up, forgetting her tears and asked, "Why are you turning out all of the lights Baralai?" It had been a quiet question that didn't receive an answer. He just walked up to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Paine..." He looked down in her eyes. "I want you more than ever. I can't hide it Paine, nor do I want to any more. I am going to kiss you!" He leaned down and took her mouth. Softly at first then harder and more demanding. To Baralai's surprise she didn't resist. Her arms went around his neck with a soft moan. She began to melt into him. Pulling back a little, he said quietly, "I can't stay Paine! I want so much to stay here and take you like I should, but they are following me and I have to stay away."

Paine couldn't believe what she was hearing. Baralai had decided to be a hero and wanted to stay away from her. "NO!" She said it strongly but quietly. "Stay with me Baralai. Don't leave me again!" She pulled away and began hugging herself. It had took all her strength to pull away from the warmth of his embrace. She wanted so much to give all her trust to him, but she was so afraid of letting herself love someone and then lose them. Having some really strange feelings made her cranky and she was getting there quickly.

"Paine...I have to. I can't lead them here. I risked coming here just so I could see your face before leaving her for good." He watched as she turned away. Her shoulders started to shake and he knew that tears were streaming down her face. He couldn't stop them even if he tried. "Well...maybe not for good, but at least until I get everything taken care of."

"Are you crazy Baralai?" She said it so quietly, so he braced himself for what came next. "It's not just your fight. In fact..." She turned towards him with anger in her eyes "...it's not even your fight Baralai. Sure, I appreciate all you have done for me, but dammit Baralai, you can't fix everything. I can't understand why you feel you have to. After everything that has happened and all you have said to me, you expect the feelings you created to just go away when you leave. I don't think so. And another thing Baralai..." She had walked close to him and put her finger on his chest. "I am a big girl who can think for herself. And even though I may not be able to fight off two big idiots, I can deal with just about anything else."

"Just when I started feeling for you, you want to leave. Well...Baralai, that hurts. I am finally opening myself to the possiblity of a relationship with you and you want to go and do something stupid. Well...let me tell you something. If you walk out that door and leave me, you will never see me again. Do you hear me?" She looked up at him. The look on her face told him to tread lightly with his answer.

"Umm...a relationship?" He had barely been able to follow what she said with her talking so fast. The one thing he knew was that her getting angry and telling him exactly how she felt turned him on. "Paine...I don't want to be responsible if you get kidnapped again."

She rolled her eyes and stepped back. Her hands made it to her hips as she asked, "What makes you think that it will happen again? And why would you lead them here?" Tears streamed down her face as she thought of him leaving her again. "Tell me Baralai!"

He knew he had to tell her what had been going on, but he was worried she would get more upset. Unfortunately, he had talked himself into believing she wouldn't ask and that she would just believe him. "Paine...it doesn't matter. I just can't stay!" He sank to the bed as his legs gave out from under him. It was so stressful. First he was worried about Paine's life and now he had to worry about his own, plus leading them back to her. If that wasn't bad enough, he had to put his lust for her out of his mind or she would end up on the bed with her legs spread.

"Yes it does matter Baralai! Tell me please!" She sank to her knees in front of him and placed her hands on his knees. "Baralai...if you love me, you won't leave. I am not sure if I can show the same feelings right now, but maybe someday." She leaned forward, kissing him gently on his mouth. "Now tell me!"

She tastes so good! Baralai couldn't help think as he opened up and told her everything that had happened in the last month. It felt so good to have someone to talk to after a month of having no one around. It seemed as if everything was going good for once. "So you see why I can't stay here Paine." His hands cupped her face as he bent and gave her a kiss before standing up. "Speaking of which, I should really head out."

Paine couldn't believe her ears. He really believed that he had to leave to keep her safe. "I hate to break this to you Baralai, but you can't keep me safe by leaving me. If what you said was true, then they will find me soon anyway! How exactly are you suppose to protect me if you aren't even here? Huh? Answer that Baralai." She was getting upset again. Lately the tears were coming way to easily. She almost hated herself for it. It was showing she had a weakness and he happened to be standing in front of her.

"You are right Paine!" It hit him like a brick. Of course she was right. If he left he couldn't protect her here. What had he been thinking? "Alright Paine! I will stay to protect you, but I am sleeping on the couch." He turned to walk down stairs, but was stopped with her hand on his arm. He turned back and looked into her eyes.

CLIFFHANGER! Will Baralai stay upstairs or will he leave her to cry herself to sleep?


End file.
